Dream On 1
by Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku
Summary: Hinata menerima beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Tokyo. Apa jadinya kalau ia bertemu seseorang yang ingin sekali ia lupakan? SasuHina Fanfiction for SHDL


**DREAMING ON**

**.**

**.**

**Yanagi X. Hinagiku**

**Naruto, bukan milik saya**

**Abal, typo, alur terlalu cepat, cerita pasaran.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pukul 06.12, Hyuuga Hinata gadis berusia delapan belas tahun ini telah sampai di rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja, tepatnya di instalasi farmasi bagian apotek. Gadis bersurai indigo ini telah menjalani profesinya sebagaiasisten apoteker selama satu tahun, tepat setelah dia melaksanakan ujian kelulusannya. Tanpa menunggu hasil kelulusan ia sudah bekerja, itu karena nilainya yang selalu hamper sempurna sehingga banyak rumah sakit ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai asisten apoteker.

Hinata membuka pintu berpalang apotek perlahan. Di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih dan diisi oleh rak-rak obat terdapat beberapa asisten apoteker yang masih menjalankan jam kerja mereka.

"Hinata_-chan_, _Ohayou_. Kau selalu berangkat pagi yang menurutku kepagian," ujar gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, Matsuri.

"_Ohayou mo_, terlalu lama di rumah akan membuatku semakin _stress_," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia memasukkan tasnya pada loker bernomor delapan kemudian berjalan menuju meja racik. Pagi ini dia bertugas meracik obat.

"Dasar _workaholic_," cibir Matsuri. Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman lalu membantu temannya yang berambut cepol dua yang sedang membersihkan blender.

"Kau menyemprotkan alkohol terlalu banyak, Tenten_-chan_," Sapa Hinata pada gadis bercepol dua. Mereka seumuran tapi Hinata terlebih dulu merasakan pahit manisnya dunia kerja.

"Kupikir semakin banyak alkohol, mikroba yang menempel akan semakin cepat mati," Jawab Tenten. Hinata memiringkan memikirkan jawaban Tenten.

"Kau ada masalah lagi?" Tanya Tenten pada Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo yang dikuncir ekor kuda hanya mengangkat bahu. Dengan gerakan yang ditunjukkan Hinata tadi Tenten sudah tahu masalah Hinata.

"Kadang-kadang kenyataan sulit ditebak. Saat aku mulai lupa, tiba-tiba dia hadir dalam mimpiku seakan-akan melarangku untuk melupakannya. Tapi pada Kenyataannya dia berada di tempat yang jauh di sana dan mungkin sudah melupakanku," racau Hinata sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja racik dan menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan.

"Dan pernyataan cintamu di hari kelulusan itu," tukas Tenten. "Tapi, apa kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya Tenten sambil member tatapan menyelidik ke arah Hinata. Hinata masih menimang-nimang perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Um… Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang aku tidak lagi menangis ketika mengingatnya. Dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menganggapnya sebagai pria menyebalkan. Dia bukan lagi pria dengan berkepribadian hangat. Mungkin dia berubah menjadi iblis," jawab Hinata yang menurut Tenten sudah 'kemana-mana'.

"Hoamm… Pria Uchiha itu memang menyebalkan," gumam Hinata sedetik kemudian dia tertidur.

* * *

"Hinata, bangun," Sebuah suara membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya. Hinata perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menyipit ke arah seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya, Tenten.

"Ada apa Tenten_-chan_?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyesuaikan matanya terhadap intensitas cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Tsunade_-san_ memanggilmu," Jawab Tenten, seketika membuat Hinata panik.

"A-ada apa? Ini pasti karena tadi akau ketiduran. Dan lihat, ini sudah hampir pukul delapan, seharusnya jam kerjaku dimulai pukul tujuh," melihat kepanikan Hinata, Tenten segera menepuk kedua pundak Hinata.

"Tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja," jawab Tenten.

"Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan kesana." Ucap Hinata.

* * *

_Tok..tok.._

Hinata mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya, setelah itu terdengar suara dari dalam supaya dia masuk. Dengan sopan Hinata menutup pintu itu kemudian menghadap wanita berusia lima puluh tahun yang masih terlihat muda ini.

"Hinata, aku menyuruhmu dating untuk memberikan hadiah untukmu," ucap Tsunade, langsung menuju topik pembicaraannya.

"Ha-hadiah?" Tanya Hinata untuk meyakinkan kalau apa yang ia dengar tidak salah, Tsunade akan memberikan Hadiah untuknya.

"Ya, kulihat dari laporan evaluasi belajarmu saat di sekolah , nilai praktikum, dan nilai ujian akhirmu sangatlah tinggi jadi aku bermaksud menyekolahkanmu ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Kau akan ku kirim ke Tokyo, Hinata. Universitas Tokyo pasti membutuhkan mahasiswa pintar sepertimu," jelas Tsunade pada Hinata.

"Ta-tapi… Tsunade_-san_, Tokyo jauh sekali. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan saya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Disana ada muridku, Shizune. Kau bisa tinggal di apartemennya dan juga bekerja di Apoteknya. Kau mau?" Tanya Tsunade. Hinata masih tampak ragu untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan membiayai sekolahmu sampai kau lulus nanti. Ingat Hinata,kesempatan tidak dating untuk yang kedua kalinya, lagipula kau adalah anak yang pintar, aku yakin kau bisa memutuskan yang terbaik untukmu," ujar Tsunade semakin membuat Hinata bingung. Hinata tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya karena orangtuanya tidak memiliki biaya, lagipula dia mempunyai adik yang masih harus menempuh pendidikan. Dia memutuskan untuk memupuskan harapannya untuk sekolah lagi. Galau.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Baiklah Tsunade_-san_, saya akan menerimanya. Terimakasih atas semuanya," jawab Hinata tegas. Ia berpikir kalau dia masih bisa mengirimkan uang untuk keluarganya jika ia bekerja. Tsunade tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari AA kesayangannya, walaupun ia harus rela mengirim Hinata yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri untuk memperdalam ilmunya.

* * *

Dua hari setelah perbincangannya dengan Tsunade, Hinata segera berangkat ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Dan sekarang adalah hari pertama Hinata di sekolah barunya. Tanpa tes masuk, tanpa ospek, dan tanpa biaya. Betapa beruntungnya Hinata.

Hinata mematut dirinya di depan cermin setinggi tubuhnya di apartemen yang ia tinggali, tepatnya apartemen murid Tsunade, Shizune. Dengan memakai kemeja berwarna ungu dilapisi cardigan warna hitam, celana jeans dan sepatu flat yang mengalasi kakinya, Hinata terlihat sangat manis. Apalagi sekarang ini rambut panjang tang biasa ia kuncir ekor kuda ia biarkan terurai dengan jepit rambut hitam sederhana tersemat di sisi kanan rambutnya. Cantik.

"Hinata, kau siap?" Tanya Shizune dari arah dapur.

"Iya, aku sudah siap Shizune _nee-chan_," jawab Hinata seraya meraih tasnya juga membawa berkas-berkas yang akan dia serahkan kepada Kepala Sekolahnya. Hinata berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di atas meja makan sudah tersiap menu untuk sarapan buatan Shizune. Ia mulai mencicipi sarapan pertamanya di Tokyo.

"Maaf jika tidak sesuai selera," ujar Shizune.

"Tidak masalah, makan malam nanti biar aku yang memasakkan untuk _nee-chan_, ok?" kata Hinata bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok saja kau mulai kerja. Ini kan hari pertamamu kuliah, jadi bersemangatlah," ucap Shizune sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Yosh! Arigato, jaa ittekimasu_," ujar Hinata.

* * *

Hinata berangkat dengan berjalan kaki, untung saja jarak antara apartemen dan kampusnya tidak jauh sehingga dia bisa berhemat biaya untuk mencapai kampusnya. Tepat di depan gerbang Universitas Tokyo, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, telapak tangannya meraba ke bagian dada kirinya, tepatnya pada tempat jantungnya bernaung. Ia bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak sangat kuat. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya, berapa tekanan darahnya sekarang. Apa dia harus minum Bisoprolol Furmarate untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya?

"Saya Hyuuga Hinata dari Hokaido," Ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri pada sosok di balik meja kerja. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat papan nama bertuliskan Jiraiya. Pria tua bertampang mesum itu membolak-balik berkas-berkas Hinata sambil mengangguk dengan senyum puas.

"Menarik, kau dapat nilai sempurna dalam Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris, tapi kenapa ada nilai delapan di nilai Sastra Jepang,?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"_A-ano_…" Hinata terlihat kelabakan saat pria itu menyinggung pelajaran yang bukan bidangnya.

"Ah, tidak masalah, hari ini kau cukup jalan-jalan dan mulai mengambil beberapa kartu di tiap-tiap laboraturium. Dan ini daftar tempat yang Harus kau kunjungi," ujar Jiraiya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas sebagai pemandu tour Hinata pagi ini.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," Hinata membungkuk kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Jiraiya Hinata mulai berkeliling. Bermodalkan secarik daftar tempat dan sebuah peta Universitas Tokyo, Hinata berusaha agar tidak tersesat. Yang pertama adalah giliran ruang Mahasiswa, Hinata harus meminta Kartu Mahasiswa yang ditandatangani oleh Ketua Mahasiswa. Ketika akan mengetuk pintu, gerakannya tertahan karena iris lavendernya tertuju pada sebuah obyek, tepatnya seorang. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya tampak seperti _zombie_ karena tidak bisa tidur, seseorang yang sempat ia cintai namun sekarang berubah menjadi seseorang yang ia benci.

Telapak tangan Hinata mengepal menahan amarahnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menonjok wajah tampan dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi ia masih tahu etika dan tata karma, dia juga diajari untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain, tapi kenapa ia disakiti oleh orang lain. Ini memang tidak adil.

"Hey, kau mau masuk?" sapa seseorang di belakangnya. Pria berambut merah marun dengan iris coklat eboni.

"Tadinya iya ta-tapi.."

"Kau mahasiswa baru itu kan? Jiraiya_-san_ menyuruhku untuk membantumu tentang masalah Kartu Mahasiswa," Sasori memotong ucapan Hinata.

"A-a iya, aku ingin meminta kartu anggota. Apa kau ketuanya?" Tanya Hinata namun dijawab gelengan dari pemuda itu.

"Bukan, Uchiha Sasuke ketuanya," Seakan tertimpa batu, kepala Hinata memanas. Hinata tidak tahu kalau pria itu juga bersekolah disini. Mungkin Hinata kini menyesali tawaran emas dari Tsunade.

"Ayo, kuantar ke dalam," ajak pria itu sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, yang sepertinya enggan.

Pria itu langsung membuka pintu dan disambut teriakan oleh pria berambut kuning. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata kini menjadi perhatian seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali pria bernama Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi ketua sambil membaca beberapa laporan.

"Hei, Sasori di antara aku dan Sasuke, siapa yang paling keren?" Tanya Pria berambut kuning dengan tiga kumis di kedua pipinya.

"Hentikan pertanyaan konyolmu dulu, aku ingin memperkenalkan teman baruku, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Anggota lainnya tampak merespon perkenalan Sasori terhadap Hinata, kecuali pria berambut emo di sisi ruangan itu. Dia Nampak tidak tertarik dengan topik teman-temannya. Dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang diperkenalkan oleh Sasori.

Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Chouji semuanya memberi sambutan hangat untuk Hinata. Hinata menjadi tidak canggung lagi dengan mereka.

"Perkenalan sudah, sekarang Sasori, jawablah pertanyaanku yang tadi," ujar Naruto yang sepertinya ngotot ingin disebut keren.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Hinata saja, dia kan perempuan pasti penilaiannya lebih akurat," ujar Chouji.

"Ah, benar aku setuju," Sasori memberikan jempol untuk Sasori.

"Hinata_-chan_, antara aku dan si _Teme_ itu, siapa yang paling keren?" Tanya Naruto. Pertanyaan konyol itu entah kenapa sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Sejenak ia menurunkan laporannya dan mendengarkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan wanita Hyuuga itu, walaupun matanya tak sedikitpun beralih dari kertas yang ia genggam.

"_A-ano…_ " Hinata semakin deg-degan. Pria di depannya tidak bisa dikatakan tidak keren tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke pasti sangat jauh karena sifatnya yang bertolak belakang. Ingin menjawab kalau Sasuke lebih keren, itu juga sulit sekali Karena keadaan hatinya sudah berubah 180 derajat.

"Yang paling keren…" Hinata masih mengantung jawabannya. Membuat pria-pria itu penasaran.

"Naruto_-kun_," jawab Hinata dengan tegas, membuat Sasuke yang tadi juga sempat penasaran menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang tajam kearah Hinata sedangkan Hinata segera memalingkan pandangannya ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"_A-ano_… Mungkin karena Naruto-_kun_ lebih terasa hangat daripada Sasuke-_san_," tambah Hinata yang sukses membuat Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ya! Sesuai dugaanku, kau adalah pemilih yang hebat, Hinata_-chan_," ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran terindah yang pernah ia miliki.

"Sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku untuk ijin mengambil kartu mahasiswamu," tambah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pen dari saku celananya. Hinata merasa sangat senang saat Naruto menawarkan hal tersebut padanya. Rasanya seperti menemukan setitik cahaya dalam kegelapan. Namun sepertinya ia harus menyimpan rasa bahagianya terlebih dahulu.

_Srak.._

Suara kertas yang ditarik dengan keras. Ada seseorang yang mengambil blangko milik Hinata terlebih dahulu daripada Naruto. Pemuda berambut raven itu dengan tampang paling dinginnya menatap ke dalam iris mata lavender Hyuuga itu.

"Aku yang akan memberikan tanda tangan, aku ketua mahasiswa di sisni,Hyuuga Hinata," Ucap Sasue pada Hinata. Kedua orang itu saling beradu pandang tanpa ada salah satu orangpun yang mau mengalah. Namun sepertinya Hinata harus mengalah jika dia tidak ingin kembali tetawan oleh pesona pria yang pernah ia suka semasa SMA itu. Pria yang telah menolak pernyataan cintanya dengan sangat kasar, Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan pria Uchiha itu mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Kesal, penasaran, dan ingin tertawa. Ia tidak menyadari kalau mulai ada sesuatu yang muncul mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Hora! Yanagi X. Hinagiku kembali muncul dengan fanfict SasuHina.

Hehehe maaf atas kemoloran updatenya SCANDAL OF PRINCESS, soalnya memori card saya ilang DX

Jadi, mohon dinikmati fanfict ini dulu ya.

Sankyuu,

* * *

**RnR PLEASEEEEEEEEE**

**Yan**


End file.
